


Pleasure me, i need you now

by Yoonminshipper221



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Creampie, Deepthroating, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing, curious boys, spanking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonminshipper221/pseuds/Yoonminshipper221
Summary: Basically felix blows changbin thats the teaSecond part he gets fucked





	1. Chapter 1

Pt 1

Changbin comes back from a long day at the music show. He feels tired and rests on his bunk bed. He slowly drifts off to sleep only to awaken from a vivid dream.  
He slowly crawls off and goes up to his laptop typing in into pornhub“Daddy fucks baby boy”. 

 

“Fuck”, he curses as he starts to reach for his cock and stroke it.

Unfortunately for him his members weren’t going to their rooms it seemed like they had planned to do a vlive which he didn’t want to be a part of.  
Suddenly a knock is heard on his door.

He is startled and quickly tried to pull his pants up but felix steps inside.

“Oh shit sorry hyung”, quickly closing the door.

What should I do changbin thought to himself as he pulled his pants up all the way. Felix just saw his DICK, more embaressingly him jacking off to gay porn.  
He should be the one to explain it so bravely goes to find felix.

“Hey binnie do you wanna join us we’re doing a mukbang”, changbin nervously walks off without answering chan.

He hesitates to knock on felix’s door but finally gains enough courage to knock once before the door flies open. 

Felix drags him to the bed.

“Look hyung I wanted to say im sorry again, and I know its normal to do that at our age but I have urges to jack off sometimes but I don’t feel satisfied enough. Ive been really horny recently and I want the real thing.”, felix says sliding his hand over changbin’s crotch.

Changbin elicits a moan. Too caught up in his own desires, gasping at the sensation.  
“Fuck what about everyone els…”, he gets cut off by felix’s whisper in his ear and a finger on his lips.

“No-one will know they’re doing a mukbang now”

Come let me have some fun with my hyung.

Changbin nods as the young boy sinks to his knees and pulls down his pants roughly.

Felix looks a bit shocked as he stares at another boy’s cock for the first time in real life porn aside lol.

His cock is thick and red at the tip making felix moan at the sight of it.  
He suddedenly grabs the cock leaning forward. Changbin feels like he will die as the younger wraps his smol hands around it. He feels the warm breath from felix cause a tingling sensation on his tip.

Felix gathers spit in his mouth and spits directly onto changbin’s cock stroking his length, using his spit as makeshift lube.

He lets more saliva fall onto his cock until its coated, and it makes felix look absolutely heavenly spit dribbling onto his now wet cock. His natural freckles on his cheeks contrasting the dirty saliva dripping from his mouth onto his own cock.

The cock feels hot and heavy fueling his desire to suck on the treat in his hands. He licks up and down the shaft with his tongue.  
Changbin groaned once Felix’s full pink lips enclosed the tip of his cock. His tongue licking at the slit and catching the pearly drops of precum. 

Felix’s mouth is suckling on the head of his cock now and he can’t handle it barely managing to keep his eyes open  
He eagerly opens his mouth and changbin guides his cock into it again gasping at the hot wetness welcoming him.

His mouth is so wet, and so, so warm, and as felix’s warmth inches further and further down his cock.  
He feels him throb and harden more as he cockwarms him staying on his cock and he’s so thick and long the sides of his mouth hurt from the stretch of it. 

Felix suddenly hums around his shaft sultrily sending binnie off the edge making his lie back down on the bed.

He accidently bucks into felix’s mouth. But instead of pulling off felix took him in whole, his cute nose pressing against his pubic hair, his pubes tickling the outside of his nose and his cock barely grazes the back of his throat. But it was enough to make felix choke on his cock a moan escaping changbin’s lips as he fekt an unbelievable sensation. Felix choked at the movement and pulled of changbin’s dick spluttering all over his dick saliva leaving his mouth and coating changbin’s cock.

Felix started coughing but smiled at the same time  
“Are you okay baby I can stop if you want”  
Felix shook his head as Changbin stood up.  
Felix stuck out his tongue. Eliciting a moan from changbin.  
“Ohhh you dirty slut”

He grabbed the base of his cock and slapped it on his tongue making felix laugh his pretty cheeks more prominent now freckles showing. He lifted off as saliva gathered in felix’s mouth his tongue still presented as changbin started slapping his cock against the muscle sloppily.  
“Can I fuck your pretty mouth baby”  
The younger nods cheekily grinning at the thought of it.

His cock is long and thick. Changbin wasted no time and shoved himself right back in, sliding as felix leans forward stuffing changbin’s cock inside his mouth inch by inch. His thick cock eventually just touching the back of the younger’s throat. He gags this time making various erotic wet noises before he began bobbing his head sucking on the thick lengh that his lips tightly wrapped around. Saliva escaped running down his chin. He pulls off making saliva drip down his cock from felix’s mouth and eliciting a moan from his pretty boy.

So he grips Felix's hair with both hands, breath heavy as he slowly pushes in this time to avoid him gagging. Felix’s big doe eyes tell him he can go further so he roughly pulls the younger’s face down onto his crotch sending the boy gagging as he picks up the pace thrusting roughly in a rhythm. Felix gagging and spluttering all over his cock wet squelching noises as binnie roughly fucks his mouth. It was a lot messier now felix’s swollen red lips around his cock, saliva running down his long shaft as he sloppily sucked the member in front of him. Changbin loved the feeling of fucking his mouth his wet balls slapping lewdly against felix’s chin.

He slams deeper into Felix’s mouth, his tip hitting his throat. He closes his eyes at the euphoric sensation leaving one hand to guide felix’s head. Saliva keeps dripping from his mouth as he keeps spluttering all over his cock making a mess all over his face. Changbin pops off to let felix breathe.  
“Good boy”, binnie coos. Smearing his hot thick cock over felix’s pretty heart shaped lips spreading saliva mixed with pre-cum all over his cheeks and face. He swipes a hand across his face wiping away excess saliva and pre-cum.

“Open up baby boy”, changbin says as felix’s opens up and immediately closes his mouth around changbin’s hands letting go with a pop from his finger.  
He presents his mouth full of saliva and precum and swallows without hesitation presenting his mouth again making binnie moan and his cock involuntarily twitch.  
Felix takes his fat cock in his hand again and rubs his cock on the side of his face looking directly at changbin with pure lust in his eyes. It leaves the shining residue of saliva mixed with some pre-cum on his soft cheeks and Changbin moans at the sight his hips buck and his cock grinds on Han's face. 

Felix lifts his tongue pushing it flat against the bottom of his cock slowly dragging it upwards. It was very messy, his lips and cheek were covered in a thin sheen of saliva and pre-cum. He strokes the thick length in his hand and Changbin let out a louder moan as he felt felix’s tongue licking his balls now leaving his cock wet, neglected and throbbing. It was about to get even messier as felix spit on his balls, the saliva travelling down his shaft and down the middle line of his balls before felix spread it across both shapely balls. He Felix lets go of the cock and changbin holds onto it stroking slowly as felix sucks his full ball sacks and changbin grabs his face letting his cock fall on felix’s head as he guides felix’s face over his balls. Felix spits more saliva running across his balls as his face slobbers all over changbin’s balls. Changbin grinds his balls against felix’s tongue and face eliciting moans from the both. He continues grinding against his wet mouth and face as felix pulls off and sucks furiously on one ball before switching to the second swirling his tongue around in the meantime. 

Changbin’s cock throbs and felix smirks as he starts jerking his cock fervently. Felix open his mouth eagerly waiting watching binnie get himself off.

“Cum on my face hyung, all over my pretty face”

Changbin takes his cock into his own hands as felix sticks his tongue out further.

“Fuck”, Changbin groans, his breathing becoming irregular as his cock spurts thick streaks of cum onto Felix’s pretty face. Groaning as he continues to milk his cock painting Felix’s pretty face some even spilling onto his eyelid as felix quickly closes his eye.

Felix looks so pretty like this, cum accumulates in thick globs on his cheeks his freckles contrast the dirty cum saliva mixture on top of them. Some cum drips down his chin making it glisten, looking like a true slut, white cum staining his porcelain face in thick globs and liquid trickling down the sides and bottom of his face.

Changbin lets the rest of his cum drip onto Felix’s tongue, pulling his foreskin forward letting it glide over the bulbous head, to catch the last few remnants of cum. He swallows it up as changbin takes his cock and smears his cum across his face collecting cum from his eye. He feeds the mixture of cum saliva and pre-cum to him. Felix greedily suckled on his tip before popping off, making Changbin spasm from the oversensitivity.

“Holy shit I didn’t realise you were this horny”

“If only everyone else could see you now your face covered in my cum”

Felix kisses his oversensitive cock before taking a tissue and wiping the remaining cum.

“I’ll see you next time hopefully I get to taste more of your cum.”

“Well we’ll see each other tomorrow at music bank but ok…”

Felix slips out of the room as Changbin tries to fathom what just happened. He starts to dress up again before he hears a knock on the door.

Chan walks in. “Aw binnie you missed it we made some bulgogi on vlive just now.”

“I guess I had more important thing to do.”

“Yeah like spending some ‘special’ time with felix”

“Wait what how do you”

“Im the leader I know everything bro, patting changbin on the back before closing the door.

“Oh also you’re in felix’s room so it’s a bit of a giveaway”

“Fuck”, Changbin mutters.


	2. Chapter 2

Pt 2

Ever since they debuted their schedules have always been packed and today was no different. Felix came back after finishing recording their new song but it was only 10 o’clock so he felt bored. 

His mind for some reason went back to when he gave a blowjob to changbin, he couldn’t forget that was the first time he had touched another cock apart from his. He had been for quite some nights fingering himself thinking about changbin’s cock. He was entranced by his thick cock. 

He finds himself going to changbin’s room. He knocks on the door and changbin immediately opens the door for him. Felix falls into his arms and pushes him onto the bed.  
“Let’s do this now”, Felix says voice filled with lust. Changbin feels his heart start to race he realises what Felix is talking about. What they did last week.  
Changbin takes his time as he stares into felix’s eyes before placing a kiss on his lips. 

The younger responds kissing him back until they are lying on the bed kissing passionately.  
“Please hyung”, felix pleads.

“Oh you’re so needy”, “I’ll fuck you but this is my first time also so be careful not to break my dick”  
Felix breaks out laughing.

“I’m not going to break your cock I love this cock”, 

“Eventhough you just saw it for the first time last week”

“Shut up”, felix spits back at him.  
“Oooh feisty I like this felix”

Changbin sits up and takes felix into his hands placing a kiss on his lips again.

Felix starts grinding on him. He takes felix off his lap and starts undressing. Felix does the same until they are both naked facing each other.  
Changbin instructs him to get on all fours. Felix complies and spreads his ass cheeks.

He goes to grab lube from the bedside drawer, squeezing the bottle to make sure enough is on his hands he then slowly teases the rim and inserts one finger in. Felix squeals he feels the stretch of the finger in his ass but it feels good. Changbin inserts a second and felix starts fucking himself on the fingers moaning softly. His fingers push in further as felix backs up. 

 

He lets his finger brush over the younger’s prostate, sparks of eurphoria shooting up from the base of felix’s spine, skin tingling at the sensation. Changbin is mesmerised by the sight. Felix’s plush ass cheeks pressing against his fingers, the soft supple skin feels so good that he can’t begin to imagine how felix would look like getting his ass fucked.  
Changbin goes to grab the bottle of lube again, this time coating his cock in the thick lube. He rubs his cockhead against the rim circling around it before entering the ring of outer muscle, the bulbous tip being sucked in by his tight hole.

“Fuck”, changbin moaned at the sensation of his cock being pulled forward. He grips felix’s ass cheeks, smacking the side of one making the check bounce and jiggle, eliciting a moan from the younger boy. He moves his grip to felix’s back pressing into the soft dimples as he moves further into the younger’s hole, pushing inside until his hips are pressed against the plush skin of felix’s ass.

“How’s is it”, Changbin says in a low tone.

Felix just lets out a soft moan in response. He starts slow feeling the tight squeeze around his cock. Everytime Changbin pulls back it feels like felix is sucking him back in. He starts pounding into him faster moaning everytime he sees his pelvis smack against felix’s ass, his thighs slapping against the soft fat of his ass.

He tightens his grip on felix’s waist. Changbin’s thrusts sare becoming more regular as he starts working much faster now. Felix cries out as Changbin pounds into his hole brushing his prostate, squelching sounds resound around the room as Changbin thrusts into him forcing the lube to come out along the edges of his cock as he pushes all the way in. His ballsacks slamming harshly into felix’s ass leave the plump flesh pink and stinging.

Changbin groans into tilting his head back. He bites down on the skin as he presses into felix’s dimples hard. Changbin pushes his hips flush against felix’s and stays there  
Felix starts moaning and grinds back into Changbin forcing him to moan in pleasure as felix smacks against his pelvis lewdly at a fast pace, his thick girthy cock deep inside of him. Changbin lets go and lets felix do all the work, he looks like an absolute slut under him fucking himself on his cock. Felix clenches around Changbin’s fat cock and rolls his ass back and once again stays there cock warming his dick. Changbin’s cock starts twitching and throbbing in his hole so he pushes out letting lube drip out of hole.  
“Come here”, Changbin signals as he leads felix back to his lap. 

Changbin moves his hand to squeeze Felix’s plump ass, making the younger boy whine out of ecstasy. Changbin pinches one of his cheeks rubbing and playing with the soft flesh. Felix feels Changbin’s cock up against his cracks, he starts rubbing himself against his cock fervently making the elder’s cock rubs between his soft as cheeks making binnie moan at the sensation.

He rubs his cockhead against Felix’s entrance again. Felix gribs tightly onto his back looking directly at changbin.

“Please,” felix pleads voice cracking as he feels changbin’s cock push into him. Felix’s eyes become teary, his cock leaking pre-cum at the red tip, utterly neglected. “Please binnie i want your cock so bad, please.”

“Fuck”, Changbin curses, slamming into felix in one quick thrust and felix moans, throaty and loud. Changbin’s thick cock fills him up so well, his hand grips his plump as cheeks, nails digging into them.

Changbin’s breathing is laboured as he fucks upwards into felix relentlessly, fucking felix harder and faster, the force shaking their bed as he thrusts into him.   
“Fuck, felix, you’re so tight,” Changbin pants as he pounds into him, mercilessly.  
“Let me ride you please”, Changbin nods falling back as he lets felix do all the work.  
Felix soon starts bouncing, Changbin thinks he might get delirious with how beautiful but also how lewd he looks. He slams down completely seated in his lap just so he can feel stuffed with changbin’s fat cock in him.  
“Oh fuck felix, you’re amazing”

Changbin starts to feel his dick twitch more and sits up gripping felix’s back to thrust futher into him until he reaches climax pumping cum deep into his hole.

“Fuck, such a good boy, felix,” Changbin praises. He whines in response to the soft kiss Changbin presses against the top of his head. 

“I don’t want to pull out yet,” Changbin complains. Felix nods and starts stroking his cock until white streaks cover Changbin’s abs. He thrusts out his last few pumps of his cock cum squelching in felix’s cute plump butt. The indecent squelch of his hole wet with cum and lube resonates across the small room.

Reluctantly, Changbin pulls out and felix sighs contentedly at the feeling of the cum dribbling out of his hole. Changbin whines at the feeling of felix pulling off of his sensitive softening cock.

“You look so good dripping with my cum,” Changbin says. 

Felix swipes a hand into his ass and licks his fingers clean, moaning as he swallows the lube and cum mixture.  
“Oh you dirty boy you love swallowing anything don’t you my cock, my cum your spit”

“Well I’d love to suck you another time because I need to go practice the rap verses Chan told me to write.

Changbin eyes him as he walks out of the room his plump ass shaking as he exits.

“Shit I think I’m in love”

-The END-

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i haven't posted in a very long time so please be nice


End file.
